vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The House Guest
The House Guest is the sixteenth episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the thirty-eighth episode of the series. Summary A NIGHT OF CONFESSIONS - 's mind games are getting on everyone's nerves, but , and realize that her knowledge of Mystic Falls history will help them stay alive. Frustrated with her relationship with , finds a new way to get his attention. makes a surprising confession to , and Katherine makes a different kind of confession to Damon. Stefan and try to convince Jonas and Luka that they should all be working together, but Jonas' lack of trust leads to violent and fiery confrontation. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (neutralized) * Bryton James as Luka Martin * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming Guest Cast * S.O.Stereo as Themselves Trivia *Antagonist: Jonas Martin. *This is the last episode before 6-week hiatus. *Caroline demonstrates that she can sing with Candice Accola singing in this episode. **The song she is singing is Eternal Flame, by The Bangles. *Before his death, Jonas gives Bonnie her powers back and tells her of a way to kill Klaus. *Caroline tells Matt that she is a vampire in this episode. He remembers what Vicki said in Pilot about being attacked by a vampire and assumes that Caroline killed her. *Elena learns of Jeremy and Bonnie's relationship and gives Bonnie her blessing. *This is the third episode where Katherine has more screen time than Elena. Body Count *Luka - torched, killed by Damon. *Jonas - broken neck, killed by Stefan. Continuity *Tyler does not appear in this episode. *Caroline was last seen in Crying Wolf. *At the end Isobel comes back. Her last appearance was in Isobel, a gap of 18 episodes. She was uncredited for this appearance, in order to keep her return a surprise to viewers. Cultural References *''The Notebook'' is a romantic film, based on the novel of the same name by Nicholas Sparks. *''The House Guest'' is a 1995 film about a small time crook how poses as family's friend to escape persecution. Katherine usually passes as Elena, and is hiding in the Salvatore's house to escape Klaus. *House Guests is the name of an early 1970's American funk group. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.99 million viewers in the USA. Quotes :Elena (about Katherine): "What is she doing here?" :Damon: "When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." :Damon: "It's some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack!" :Damon: "Katherine, there are six other bedrooms in this house. Go find one." :Jenna: "Tonight I have traded you for Senor Tequila." :Alaric: "Yeah, well Senor Tequila’s not gonna treat you very well." :Jenna: ''"Well the two of you have a lot in common." '' Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures HouseGuest001.jpg|Katherine reading the journal. HouseGuest002.jpg|Stefan HouseGuest003.jpg|Damon, Katherine and Stefan. HouseGuest004.jpg|Stefan reading journal. HouseGuest005.jpg|Damon,Katherine and Stefan. HouseGuest006.jpg|Katherine HouseGuest007.jpg|Jonas and Stefan HouseGuest008.jpg|Jenna HouseGuest009.jpg|Jenna,Bonnie and Elena HouseGuest010.jpg|Matt watching. HouseGuest011.jpg|Matt still watching. HouseGuest012.jpg|Caroline singing HouseGuest013.jpg|Jenna talking with Alaric HouseGuest014.jpg|Jenna talking with Alaric HouseGuest015.jpg|Jenna talking with Alaric 1.16bts.jpg|BTS Image#1 1.16bts2.jpg|BTS Image#2 2.16additional1.jpg|Additional Photo#1 2.16additional2.jpg|Additional Photo#2 2.16additional3.jpg|Additional Photo#3 2.16additional4.jpg|Additional Photo#4 2.16additional5.jpg|Additional Photo#5 Caro-Bonnie-Elena-_The_House_Guest.png Caro-Bonnie-Elena-_The_House_Guest...png Season2-the-house-guest-009.png Season2-the-house-guest-011.png Season2-the-house-guest-016.png Season2-the-house-guest-020.png Season2-the-house-guest-021.png Season2-the-house-guest-022.png Season2-the-house-guest-025.png 0887.jpg|Damon reads 216VampireDiaries0027.jpg 216VampireDiaries0031.jpg 216VampireDiaries0034.jpg 216VampireDiaries0035.jpg 216VampireDiaries0043.jpg 216VampireDiaries0049.jpg 216VampireDiaries0054.jpg 216VampireDiaries0079.jpg 216VampireDiaries0098.jpg 216VampireDiaries0105.jpg 216VampireDiaries0199.jpg 0030.jpg|katherine|Katherine 0043.jpg 0044.jpg 0046.jpg 0048.jpg 0049.jpg 0052.jpg 0115.jpg DTVD-216-0164.jpg DTVD-216-0170.jpg DTVD-216-0183.jpg DTVD-216-0194.jpg DTVD-216-0195.jpg DTVD-216-0271.jpg DTVD-216-0272.jpg DTVD-216-0273.jpg 216VampireDiaries0410.jpg 216VampireDiaries0413.jpg 216VampireDiaries0414.jpg 216VampireDiaries0416.jpg 216VampireDiaries0418.jpg 216VampireDiaries0419.jpg 216VampireDiaries0422.jpg 216VampireDiaries0423.jpg 216VampireDiaries0434.jpg 216VampireDiaries0437.jpg 216VampireDiaries0442.jpg 216VampireDiaries0453.jpg BTS-S2-Candi.jpeg 216VampireDiaries1090.jpg 216VampireDiaries1093.jpg 216VampireDiaries1095.jpg 216VampireDiaries1097.jpg 216VampireDiaries1099.jpg 216VampireDiaries1666.jpg 216VampireDiaries1668.jpg 216VampireDiaries1718 (1).jpg 216VampireDiaries1720.jpg 216VampireDiaries1721.jpg 216VampireDiaries1722.jpg 216VampireDiaries1724.jpg 216VampireDiaries1725.jpg 216VampireDiaries1727.jpg 216VampireDiaries1728.jpg 216VampireDiaries1729.jpg 216VampireDiaries1730.jpg 216VampireDiaries1732.jpg See also Category:Season 2 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Featured Episodes